5D's Are Back: The New Future
by 5D's Member Mat
Summary: Yusei and his freinds are re united. How ever their is new threat to the gang. Yusei and the gang join force's along with 2 new characters: Mat and Travis in order to protect the city. M for future chapters. Yusei X Akiza and Luna X OC
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Begining**

**Yusei:** It's been... 8 years! boy its been that long

**Leo: **It has, I guess we should tell the story after the series

**Luna:** I hear theirs some romance in the story

**Aki: **Lets start

**Mat: **On behalf on 5D's Ending, I announce the first chapter of 5D's Are Back. This is what happens after 5D's Finished.

Mat does not own Yugioh 5D's or any of the characters in the story.

* * *

><p>One sunny day in Neo Domino City. It had been 8 years since ZONE was defeated and the signers parted ways. In the depths of New Domino their was a turbo Duel.<p>

**Yusei LP/SP: 2300/4**

**Mystery Duelist: 500/1**

"Junk Warrior" Yusei yelled "Scrap Fist!" The iron warrior lands a fist into the Mystery Duelists chest.

Yusei LP/SP: 2300/4

Mystery Duelist LP/SP: 0 / 1

The Mystery Duelist screamed and he drove off. Yusei pulled over. He took off his helmet and smiled.

"Heh, that's what our Yusei did" Said a familiar voice. Yusei turned around seeing a man with green hair all dropped to his shoulders.

"Leo!" Yusei said in surprise "Why are you here?"

"Well How bout this" Leo said and made an announcement "The others Jack, Crow, Aki and Luna, are coming back to New Domino City to stay, including me." Yusei eyes widened.

"When tonight?" Yusei asked.

"Yep, I came here in advance to "Warn" you" Leo said with a cheeky grin. Yusei came up to him and held out his hand.

"Welcome to New Domino City Leo" Yusei said with a smile. Leo shook his hand and gave him a nudge on the shoulder.

"That's my new greeting" Leo said "What do ya think?"

"Kind of Hurts" Yusei said while rubbing his shoulder but then smiled. Leo and Yusei mounted their d-wheels and left and drove through the city.

"Hasn't changed one bit" Leo thought through his helmet. Leo and Yusei stopped at Yusei's new house which had a pool, deducted air con and of course a garage to work on his D-Wheel.

"You can put your bike in here, for the time being" Yusei said "I need to get groceries since everyone is coming back."

"I'll come and help" Leo said "I have a picky idea if you get meat, me favourite food I should add."

Leo and Yusei walked down to the shops to get some food, because Yusei wanted to have a party in order to welcome back everyone to new domino city. Yusei then thought about seeing Aki again.

"Aw man, can't wait to see her again" Yusei thought.

"Does that she happen to be Aki" some said.

"Shut up Hormones" Yusei thought to his conscience, and continued to the shops. After the shops, Leo bought all the food because Yusei forgot his wallet. Leo seemed pretty mad but he didn't care.

They arrived at Yusei's house and started up the BQQ. Leo was going to head out and get Luna.

"I'll be back, going to get Luna and will tell the guys where you live, except Aki" said Leo and winks and leaves. This means that Yusei is going to have to call Aki. To tell the truth, Yusei has never called a girl including Aki before. Yusei got the phone and dialed Aki's Mobile.

"No answer" Yusei said "She must have it off"

Meanwhile Leo was heading to their new house in New Domino to grab Luna. He arrived and opened the door.

"Luna" Leo yelled "Get ready were going to have a reunion."

"Huh who with?" a girl with a pony tail and had a pink bath robe on.

"Yusei and the others" Leo said. Luna got excited and went in her room to get changed. Leo walked around and went to the kitchen and grabbed out one of his favourite drinks: Chocolate milk. He took a drink out of it and put it back in the fridge.

"Ready!" Luna yelled as she was in a pink Bennie, a pink top and a pink hoddie. Leo nodded and got on his d-wheel and left the house.

Elsewhere, a spiky haired guy with a black duel runner was riding next to a white, blue and yellow duel runner which had blonde hair.

"We should be almost their" Crow said

"Then we will see our friends again" Jack said and the sped off in the distance.

Yusei was making chops and sausages on the BQQ, when he herd 2 d-wheel's park outside. Yusei knew who they were. Crow and Jack dismounted their d-wheels and took off their helmets.

"Jack!" Yusei said "And Crow!"

"YUSEI!" Crow roared. Yusei got him in a neck lock and scrubbed his crabbed shaped hair. Jack then gave him a nudge on the face.

"Good to see you" said Jack. Yusei smiled and invited them into the house.

"WOW! A pool!" Crow yelled "Man Yusei, gonna have some pool parties?"

"No crow" Yusei responded to his reaction "Not the kind of guy, but we could have one if we plan it but not tonight."

Then Yusei heard a runner pull up and he knew it was Leo. Leo walked in with a grown up Luna.

"Holy crud Luna!" Yusei said "Did you take beauty lessons from Aki?"

"No, My own way" Luna said and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Oh okay" Yusei said, and then he remembered "Leo stay here, I'm going to get a special someone" and left.

Aki was driving on the highway. It was finally time to see her boy again. Then she notice her screen was going funny, then a certain someone came on the screen.

"Hello, my nurse" Yusei said and gave a grin. Aki eyes filled up with water as she pulled over.

"It's really you" Akiza cried. Yusei pulled over and Akiza ran into a hug and Yusei responded to it.

"Well that's really not like you" Yusei laughed. He remembered he the last time he laughed like that, which is when them two were in the garage.

"Well we can't stay, we need to go to a reunion" Yusei said and mounted his bike. Akiza nodded and got on her bike. They left towards the house.

One they arrived at the house, Leo and Luna were outside and then they saw Akiza.

"Akiza!" Leo and Luna yelled and Luna ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"Wow Luna, I think that you have followed my foot steps to beauty" Akiza joked "And Leo, Now big and strong." Leo blushed.

"Well, I've been training my gut off" Leo explained.

"Nice Duel runner" Akiza said "But Luna has no runner?"

"Luna Doesn't have time to get a runner or buy one, she got to study a lot. They all entered the house and saw jack and Crow fighting.

"Oh god, some things never change" Yusei said and sighed.

Once the BQQ got started Jack and Crow have settled down and everyone started eating.

"So tell me Yusei, what did you do when we left new domino?" Crow asked.

"Well I have been working for the fortune project that I invented before we went our separate way" Yusei explained "Also I duel with other people when I get the chance, nothing interesting anymore, In fact I was packing up to find you guys to verse each other to see how powerful you've become."

"Well, we have become as powerful as you Yusei" Leo said "Except Luna, she can't duel anymore due to her studies."

"It's true" Luna added. Yusei smiled and returned to the BQQ.

After the entire fest, everyone got everyone's details to stay in touch and rode off except for Akiza, who was helping Yusei wash up.

"Man, the only thing I hate about life is chores" Yusei told Akiza "But at least today I have someone that helps."

"Well, at least the rest is good things" Akiza smiled. Yusei smiled and met eye to eye, and then they got closer, and then their lips met and they enjoyed the moment. They parted to catch a breath.

"Wow, your a good kisser" Akiza said.

"Am I?" Yusei said "Because I thought I was a chef, not kisser."

Yusei and Akiza finished up the washing.

"Hey Akiza Do you wanna stay the night?" Yusei questioned.

"Sure why not" Akiza said.

They got into bed in their Pajamas' (In Yusei's case Singlet and jeans).

"Goodnight my rose" Yusei said.

"Goodnight my shooting star" Akiza responded.

Else ware, their was a guy standing outside his house. The guy had brown long hair and had some of it covering his left eye, with hazel eyes and was wearing a rebel kind of outfit. He also had a blue mark on his right check.

"Yusei Fudo" The man said "I am looking for a challenge, you would be perfect."

Someone came through and crashed off his duel runner. The man ran to his aid.

"You okay?" The man asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" said the other guy "Whats your name?"

"Mathew Uzaki" Replied Mat "And yours?"

"Travis Zamaka" Replied Travis and he mounted his bike and left. Mathew look to the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time: Underworld Nightmare<strong>

**Yusei:** Wow, thats a scary chapter

**Aki:** I just wanna know why Mat put himself in the story.

**Mat:** R&R gotta run! *Runs off*

**Aki:** GET BACK HERE!


	2. A Duel with Fire

**Mat:** Well I personally thought that this chapter was never gonna get released

**Yusei:** Thats because you've been saying how Wonderful you are for the last, I don't know 30 days. Your scared that when we meet, you will be beaten in a little duel with me, the king Yusei Fudo

**Mat:** Well at least I don't fear bugs, "Great King"

**Yusei:** Oh! Thats does it you are so going down!

**Mat:** 5D's Member Mat Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

**Chapter 2:** A Duel with Fire

* * *

><p>Akiza woke up the very next morning in her boyfriends arms. She smiled that she got to sleep with her boyfriend. Yusei eyes flustered open then he kissed his girlfriends forehead.<p>

"Good Morning My Princess" Yusei said while smiling.

"Good Morning My knight" responded Akiza. Yusei kissed Akiza passionately on the lips. After a while Akiza got up and went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Yusei came down and made himself some breakfast as well. After a while Yusei heard a knock on the door. Yusei wondered who it was and answered it.

"Yusei, Nice Pj's" Leo said jokingly while holding the news paper. Yusei laughed and invited him in.

"So is something wrong?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah I came to ask you something" Leo asked and showed the card "its called Underworld Dragon, Apparently the Duelist that holds this card is one of the best duelists out their, but I wanna prove the news paper wrong and beat this guy." Yusei looked at the brown Dragon while it was breathing fire out of its mouth.

"Maybe the guy is a good duelist because he has a very balanced deck" Yusei explained "Plus I have not a duel with that card in someone's deck."

"Well it is a one of a kind" Leo said. Yusei got up and put on his coat.

"Let's go for a ride Leo" Yusei said. Leo nodded and mounted their bikes. Yusei wanted to see if he can find the guy that owns the card. He had a feeling that it would be in Neo Domino City.

"Akiza stay here" Yusei said "I should be back in an hour." Akiza nodded and Leo and Yusei left.

Yusei and Leo came on to the road. Leo was remembering some of the old memories. Leo sped off and Yusei smiled. Yusei then just sensed someone coming up from behind. The guy was wherein a brown and white vest and blue jeans. He also had a blue singlet with a red Patten and a orange eye in the middle. His duel runner had red all over his runner and had two wings on the sides and boosters on the end.

"Are you Yusei Fudo?" The man asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Yusei asked.

"Names Mathew Uzaki" Mat said "I wanna duel you, Do you accept?"

"You're on!" Yusei smiled and turned on his Speed World 2.

"Speed World 2" said the monitor "Set on!" The entire area lighted up and showed a duel lane and sped off to start the duel.

"Bring it on!" Yusei said and drew five cards.

"Duel!" The Duelists said.

Mat Uzaki: 4000/0

Yusei Fudo: 4000/0

"I'll start us off Yusei!" Mat said and drew a card "I'll start by summoning Underworld Defender(0/2700/3) in defence mode and end my turn"

"My Turn!" Yusei shouted and drew a card.

Mat: 4000/1

Yusei: 4000/1

"By discarding one of my monsters to the graveyard" Yusei said "I can special summon my Quick Synchron."

"Heh I knew he start with that" Mat thought

"Then from my graveyard I special summon Bolt Hedgehog because I have a tuner on the field" Yusei explained "Now I tune My Level 5 tuner Quick Synchron and Level 2 Bolt Hedgehog."

**"Clustering roars, turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, ****Junk Archer****!"**

"I Now activate the effect" he said "He can remove one monster on your field till the end phase of this turn, So say goodbye to Underworld Defender, Now He attacks you directly.

Mat: 4000 – 2300 = 1700

"I place two cards on the field Turn End" Yusei announces "Turn End, Now Defender may come back to your field"

"But Now I activate the effect of Defender" Mat Announces "When he is on the field from the graveyard or RFP zone, his level becomes the same level as a Synchro monster on the field."

Underworld Defender: 0/2000/7

"My Turn!" Mat said and drew a card

Yusei SPC: 2

Mat SPC: 2

"Now I summon the tuner monster Underworld Eggy from my hand" Mat announced as a giant yellow egg jumps up and puts its fists up. Just then Leo came back noticing the duel that Yusei was in.

"YUSEI!" Leo shouted "He's going to Synchro summon..." Yusei then realised that this man had the Synchro monster from the newspaper. Mat chuckled.

"I tune Level 7 Underworld Defender and Level 1 Underworld Eggy" Mat Announces .

"**From the lava pits of the Underworld, brings forth a monster of unbelievable strength, Now watch as your destiny burns! SYNCHRO SUMMON!, Come forth, Underworld Dragon!" **

Yusei watch as a brown dragon emerged from the light.

"Heh, I had a feeling this guy was strong" Yusei smiled "At this point I activate a card called Synchro Absorb, by my opponent Synchro Summoning, I can Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from my extra deck, so Take Flight, Stardust Dragon."

"Now this is what I call a fight!" Mat smiled and Yusei smiled back and sped up more "At this time I activate Underworld Dragons effect, by returning a monster in my graveyard to the deck, Underworld Dragons Attack points go up by the number of stars times 100, Underworld Defenders level is 3, therefore its attack points go up by 300."

Underworld Dragon: 2500 – 2800

"Now Attack Junk Archer with Underworld Soul Burst!" Mat Screamed. The Dragon launched a stream of fire at Junk Archer."

Yusei: 4000 – (2800 – 2300) = 3500

"Now I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Ignore, by having 2 or more speed counters, your speed counters decreases by 1 for every speed counter I have, I have 2 so that means your speed counters are zilch!"

Yusei SPC: 2 – 0

"Dam, I liked those" Yusei said and was bummed. Mat ended with 2 cards placed face down.

**2 turns later**

Mathew has his Underworld Dragon on the field with 800 Life points ,left, while Yusei has 500 Life points with Stardust on the field along with Formula Synchron during his main phase 1.

"Watch My Power Mathew!" Yusei said and screamed: "CLEAR MIND!" Yusei sped up and his bike developed a purple stream "I Tune Level 2 Synchro Tuner Formula Synchro with Level 8 Stardust Dragon!"

**Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, ****Shooting Star Dragon!**

Yusei disappeared without a trace.

"He Disappeared?" Mat shocked on what just happened "Is this some kind of joke?" Yusei then reappeared with his new dragon Shooting Star Dragon.

"It's No joke, it's his power" Leo smiled.

Mat smiled "I can't wait for this battle to commence; I activate Underworld Dragons ability, by returning Underworld Eggy to the deck from my Graveyard, My dragon gains 100 points, now he can't win this turn!"

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked and kind of shocked Mathew "I activate Shooting Star Dragon's effect, by checking the top 5 cards of my deck, and for as many tuners that are their, I attack that many times."

"So Shooting Star Dragons effect allows it to attack Multiple times?" Mat Questioned "So he need 2 to beat me, which is believable but I doubt it" Yusei check the top 5 cards and grins which surprised Mathew. Yusei showed the cards and their were... 4 tuners!

"Oh god I'm in trouble!" Mat thought.

"Battle! Shooting Star Dragon Attacks Underworld Dragon!" Yusei Screamed "Stardust Mirage!" Shooting star dragon destroyed the brown Dragon and launched one assault on Mathew.

Mathew LP: 800 – 0

Mathew's duel runner released smoke and stopped. Mat paused then smiled and dismounted his bike and took off his helmet.

"Awesome duel, I loved it" he said smiling. Yusei pulled over along with Leo and dismounted and took off their helmets.

"Great to know that" Yusei returned with a smile and held his hand out "Rivals and Friends?"

"Of course Yusei" and gave him a hand shake "And you too, I wanna duel you Riding Duel Champion." Leo smiled and patted him on the back.

"Oh! Yusei, it's been over an hour since we left" Leo explained "Akiza going to tear you apart"

"Dam, Got to Run!" Yusei said "Come back to my place, let's talk." Mat mounted his d-wheel and followed Yusei.

"Well I better go check on Luna, she should be up by now" Leo said and checked his watch "Definitely Late for her too" He mounted his D-wheel and left.

"So that's a skill of Underworld Dragon?" Travis said while looking from a highway above "well I can't wait to officially meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Mat:<strong> Oh! So we are freinds now?

**Yusei:** Yeah because the creator Mat said so

**Leo:** So how do we tell you guys apart?

**Mat & 5D's Mat:** I'll talk through Mat to talk to you's, oh while I'm here, I have an important announcement to make

If you are interested in me doing a one shot of a couple of 5D's, goto my Profile Page, and vote which one will be done. The poll will be closed when Chapter 5 is released, and will be released 2 days after Chapter 6.

**Leo: **So your done?

**Mat:** kinda, R&R.


End file.
